List of Characters
'''Characters '''are story-related creatures/people who appear throughout the LittleBigPlanet games. Some are Creator Curators, or just featuring as NPC's that may either guide or create obstacles for you within Story Mode. Characters are usually created by Media Molecule , but can also be created by the community through Create Mode. Sackperson The main character in LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2 , LittleBigPlanet Portable, LittleBigPlanet vita and LittleBigPlanet Karting evidently you (in game being called Sackboy or Sackgirl) The sackperson is often referred to as a hero as he is mainly responsible for destruction of the main antagonists in the LittleBigPlanet games. The sackperson is smaller than other characters either because he/she is a child or at a young age though it is more likely to be the case that that he/she is just small in stature. Not suprisingly, he has appeared in every game to date. LittleBigPlanet (PS3) Characters The player meets many characters in Story mode, most of which can be unlocked and placed in your own levels: Creator Curator: *The King *Zola *Frida the Bride *Uncle Jalapeno *Mags The Mechanic *Grandmaster Sensei *The Great Magician *The Collector Non-Creator Curator NPCs: *The Queen *Wobbly Ape *Wooden Steed *Dumpty *Don Lu *Don Lu's Dog *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Bouncers Dog *Meerkats *Meerkat Mum *Stripy Tail *King Croc *Sheriff Zapata *Little Xim *Big Zam *The Terrible Oni *Flame-Throwing Cat *The Shopkeeper *The Goddess *Bear Father *Bear Mother *Bear Children *The Scientist *The Soldier *Luchador *The Butler *Skulldozer *The Evil Sumo LittleBigPlanet (PSP) Characters The player meets many other characters in Story mode, most of which can (like the PS3 version) also be unlocked and placed in your own levels: Creator Curators: *The Mystic *Emperor Sario *The Genie *Prince Funubis *Clock Hans *The Director Non-Creator Curator NPCs: *Bruce *Little Hans *Second Hans *Leading Lady *Rickshaw Driver *Racing Camel *Sultan Orvswing *Monkey Thief King *The Dragon *St Benard *big hands *big ron *utter von nutter *mechanic LittleBigPlanet 2 Characters The characters featured in LittleBigPlanet 2 have a more detailed personality, due to a more captivating storyline compared to LittleBigPlanet. They are either referred to as 'The Alliance' or 'Creator Curators'. Alliance Members/Creator Curators: *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silva Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham Non-Curator Creators Characters: * Sackbots *The Negativitron *The Meanies *Infection *Copernicus LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Characters These characters are mostly Creator Curators though some are just NPC characters. Creator Curators *Colonel Flounder *Marianne Noisette *Sean Brawn *The Unbelievable Otis *Mrs. Sunshine NPCs/Non-Creator Curators *The Puppeteer *The Hollows *Guard Dog LittleBigPlanet Karting Characters The Characters in the game are also mostly Creator Curators. Creator Curators: *The Queen *Ray The Wonder Turtle *Vernon The Lab Rat *Don Doubtworthy *Venus The Flytrap *Capt. Sirius Oculus The Narrator The narrator is the voice in the intro video, tutorial videos, and voice-overs in both LittleBigPlanet games. In the English language version he is played by Stephen Fry. See also *Promotional Items *Downloadable Costumes Category:Characters Category:Creator Curators Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:St Benard